The present invention relates to a mattress and, more particularly, to a mattress for outdoor use having a foam body and an inflatable mat strategically positioned in the mattress. The foam body may have a multilayer construction including first and second foam layers.
Camping, hiking, climbing and other outdoor enthusiasts often rely on sleeping bags which are placed upon the ground. Because of varying ground conditions, including surface roughness and temperature, various mattress devices for sleeping bags are used. One type employs closed cell foam mats which are placed under the sleeping bag. Depending on the closed cell foam density, significant insulating performance can be achieved with reduced weight. However, such mats sacrifice comfort for the r-value of the denser foam. Another type of mattress device is an inflatable mat which can provide comfort in the form of cushioning and insulation at the expense of weight, i.e., insulating capability, and also bulk. Some inflatable mats include a filling which allows the mat to self-inflate but also results in added bulk and weight.